


5th generations

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crack, Curses, M/M, dirty talking, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has a haunted penis. Really.</p><p> </p><p>Crack fic based off a prompt in the CP meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5th generations

It makes him say things.

It usually stays quiet, sometimes for so long Martin forgets It can talk, but when It starts speaking, It'll not stop. Especially not in the presence of someone he is attracted to. It does not know of social boundaries and will say anything to get what It wants.

As a result, Martin will do his best to find women as unappealing as possible. He can't say embarrassing things if he doesn't find the woman attractive, can he?

But of course, his luck as always, he finds himself being attracted to one Douglas Richardson.

"I want to suck your cock."

Douglas turns his head towards Martin, eyebrows raising. Martin averts his eyes and wishes he could just run away but his dick refuses him to do so. He has no choice but to keep talking.

"I want to suck your dick, swallow it down until it hits the back of my throat. I want to cradle the balls, stroke the shaft, and have you splattered all over me. I'll wear it like a badge of honor."

Martin feels like crying as his face burns from embarrassment. Why was he the one to be punished for his grandfather's misdeeds? Why was his penis cursed to be haunted? Not only did he ruin his friendship with Douglas, he just ruined any possible romantic relationship with him too. His life sucks.

"I want that too."

Martin whips his head towards him, eyes wide. "What?"

Douglas gives him a sly grin. "The flight deck isn't the place for such things, but as soon as we land, Captain, I'm more than willing to take you up on your offer."

Martin gapes at him. Happiness spreads through his chest.

His penis gave a whoop of celebration.


End file.
